Black Swordsman Vs Lightning Flash
by Firstone33
Summary: Kirito and Asuna have A Duel with surprising outcome


The Black Swordsman Vs The Lightning Flash - Sword Art Online

A/N: One Shot Au of what if Kirito and Asuna Dueled, i mean we never seen them fight it was only mentioned in Volume 7 That Asuna dueled Kirito once in SAO before getting together and lost to him, so i thought what about in ALO.

Also I gave Kirito his own OSS cause even though he said he made three of them in ALO we never see him use one and canon wise he does not have one, So i gave him one Since Asuna has one called Starry Tear why not let Kirito have one, So enjoy!

Also this is after Alicization and Au where Sachi and Black Cats survived, Eugeo, Alice and others from underworld are real living people and such and also set in my au where Asuna did not join the K.O.B at all.

...

Date: 2026

Location: Lake House, Coral Village - 22nd Floor, New Aincrad-Alfheim

" wait you two never dueled!?".

Kirito and Asuna looked at their friends who were incredibly shocked, Kirito looked away almost embarrassed." well...with what was going on and such never really had time, also we had a death game to survive and everything else". Asuna hummed in agreement, Asuna had revealed to her mother the truth of SAO and such that had happened.

Her mother changed since then, she was more honest and respectful even kind and practically let her do what she wanted and one of them was date Kirito heck she even gave them her blessing when they get married for real, Asuna had her mother back who even let Kirito spend nights over whenever he could.

" it's not that we didn't want to Liz we just did not have time".

" That's It! you two are gonna have a proper duel!".

Yuuki jumped up with exclamation as she said that, Yep the Infamous Absolute Sword had been cured of her illness and since then been in rehabilitation since then all thanks to Kirito and the Doctors, even the rest of the Sleeping Knights were cured and continued to be a Guild, Asuna even officially joined them when she had time but like Kirito she was mostly Solo nowadays.

" We did Duel once...Remember Kirito-Kun?".

" Yeah i beat you fairly of course but i still remember the anger...remind me never to piss you off again".

Asuna just smiled, after she had lost she gave him quite the beating lucky for him it was in a Safe zone so he lost no HP but cause Aincrad was almost realistic he likely felt the pain of his injuries even then." Well you two need to again! also i hear Kirito had created an OSS". Asuna looked her Love and Husband in shock." um...yeah but i was bored and since you and others had one i decided to create one of my own".

" I'm Not mad in fact i am more amazed and surprised you did".

" Well with everything that has happened...Death Game...Sugou...Rath...I Had to change my style abit i could not just continue using the same and similar techniques i use".

Agil hummed, Klein grinned like he won first prize at a Jackpot, the rest nodded in agreement." So what's it Called?". Leafa asked, Kirito looked at His adopted Sister/Cousin, Kirito hummed." well that would not be a surprise if i told you and it is a 8 hit combo OSS". the group awed, Asuna sipped her tea." I am sure it is as strong as Mine and others". Kirito nodded, he created it and practiced the OSS for at least a week.

" I Trained with it for a week to get the hang of it".

" Yep you two must duel again!".

" Fine...Guess we have no choice huh Asuna..".

" Nope You two do not".

All Laughed, Then went silent." we will duel tomorrow on that small island where Me and Yuuki fought". Yuuki gave a victory sign." Alright! Tomorrow the Famous Black Swordsman Versus The Lightning Flash Aka Berserker Healer!". Yuuki's joy was infectious and everyone cheered, of course Kirito did not say where he was when he used his OSS.

Truth was he had challenged General Eugene again who immediately agreed for a rematch, near the end of their Duel Kirito used his 8 hit OSS on the General beating him again, Kirito had a name for it it was Called Black Gate, Kirito closed his eyes it was gonna be one heck of a duel, Asuna was Strong and had a Equally Strong OSS Starry Tear.

* Next Day - At Small Island*

"Um...Kirito-Kun you sure you want this?".

" Well if we don't we might be forced to do it anyways so let us just give them a good duel besides if honest we both wanted to do a rematch anyways".

Asuna smiled and equipped her Rapier." you're Right well then let's begin but first any rules?". Kirito nodded." No Spells but Flight is allowed". Asuna nodded and accepts the 1v1 Duel, She gets into a stance, Kirito gets into his own stance he often used his black longsword in right hand then the words Duel! appeared and Both charged.

* Fight - SOA Ost*

both of their blades clashed against each other, Kirito twists his longsword knocking back Asuna's Rapier but she quickly counters with a sword Skill, But Kirito dodges it then does a Sword Skill of his own, Asuna smirks and Activates another Sword Skill Linear and rushes him Kirito's Eyes went wide surprised Asuna would use a regular rapier skill, Kirito Activates His Vorpal Strike Sword Skill to Counter.

Asuna was hit by the Sword Skill But so was Kirito by Hers, Both slid back only a bit of their HP went down, Kirito smirked." looks like i am gonna have to get serious". Kirito's Sword twirled his Black Longsword getting into a thrusting Stance, Asuna got into a similar one, Asuna and Kirito no longer pretending were now serious and they charged once more.

* Luminous Sword - SAO Ost*

Kirito and Asuna blocked, Striked and Counter each attack like they were reading each other, it would be no surprise since both knew each other so well, Asuna jumps at him with a downward strike which he blocks by swinging his Longsword up in a uppercut like strike but Asuna jumps back and Performs Another Linear but Kirito this time was ready.

Kirito uses Savage Fulcrum a Sword Skill he used on the Minotaur boss During the Excalibur Quest, Asuna of course manages to dodge each strike even the final one, Kirito had no choice he was gonna have to use his OSS Black Gate, Kirito jumps back and gets into a Fighting stance. Asuna knew she could not win easily so she was going to Use her Starry Tear OSS Asuna used it on Yuuki but this time she will not lose.

Kirito's Sword glowed meaning he was going to use a OSS, Kirito then charged and So Did Asuna activating Her Own OSS but Kirito was faster and immediately he struck with his OSS, Right, Left, Upperslash, Downward Slash, Another Right then a Thrust with a left then he ends it with a overhead Strike sending Asuna flying to the ground, her HP near Red.

" Asuna...Lost!?".

Kirito then noticed that his HP was Red too and then words appeared saying it was A Tie, then he remembered that Asuna did not use her OSS until the right moment when he was going to do his last three strikes he remembered her striking him as he struck her and both of their HPs went down at Same time.

" Wow! They both Won And Lost!".

Kirito Smiled and helps Asuna Up and Cheers erupted little did they know that during their Duel hundreds of Players had gathered to witness this event, Both Blushed at the Cheers, Kirito sheathes his Black Longsword and Grasps Asuna's Hand." Looks like...we got a Audience". Asuna nodded, their friends jumped and Cheered.

" That was amazing! i thought only one of you would win but you both won!".

Silica grinned, she had never seen such an amazing fight well once with Asuna and Yuuki, Lisbeth smirked." So i guess we know that you two are basically unbeatable unless it's you two facing each other". Kirito shook his head, Yui appeared in Her Pixie Form." Mommy! Daddy! that was Amazing!". Asuna giggled, unable to help laugh at Yui's Excitement.

" Black Gate...That is the name of my OSS...".

" Ah Interesting Name it fits".

Agil was the one who said that arms crossed impressed by the fight, Klein had one hand on waist and one on chin impressed as well." Maybe i should make my own...that way maybe then i can get a Girlfriend". Klein yelped as Siune slapped his arm, Klein chuckled." Of course i am joking". Kirito shook his head, he looks to Asuna and the others." How bout we Celebrate back at the House". all cheered, Kirito and Asuna looked at each other and Kissed." Let's go Home".

A/N: Please i ask no one complain about how this went i did it cause i was bored and what not and just wanted to do it no matter how bad the writing is or how fast paced it was.

Also if Anyone has any Kirisuna Au Ideas please tell me i have been having a month of writer's block and for the love of god have not been able to come up with anything so please if you do PM me you do not have to but i would greatly appreciate it.


End file.
